1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilized composition of phytic acid and, more particularly, to a stabilized composition of phytic acid obtained by extracting degreased or de-fatted rice bran from water in an acidic region of pH 5.7 or less as well as its use as oral or body odor removers.
2. Prior Art
Phytic acid, a hexaphosphate of inositol, occurs naturally as a mixed salt (phytin) with calcium, magnesium and potassium and are relatively abundantly found in the rinds of fruit plants, etc.
Phytic acid and its salts are now used as pharmaceuticals. For instance, calcium phytate is used as a calcium enricher, sodium phytate for the prevention of relapse of calculosis, and potassium phytate for the treatment of hypercalcemia.
Phytic acid is also used as food additives, for preventing the occurrence of strabite in canned foods or the blackening of canned foods, for preventing the discoloration of fruits and drinking water, for promoting fermentation, for preventing the oxidation of edible oil and for other purposes.
Further, the inventors have found that phytic acid is effective not only against removing body odor and uraroma but also for detoxication (Japanese Patent Application Nos. 63 (1988)-19946 and -116338 specifications).
A problem with phytic acid, however, is that it is so lacking in storage stability that it should be preserved in a refrigerator or cold, dark place of 10 or less, since it turns from pale yellow into brown upon permitted to stand for an extended period of time and is colored by heating.
Another problem with phytic acid is that when powderized so as to improve storage stability, it suffers from polymerization at the powderizing step, its own hue changes to deep blue, and its viscosity increases.